


2,000 Years

by BaKanda_soba



Series: Black and White aren't colors [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU cannon divergence, Everyone Is A Mythical Creature, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Ghost Allen, Ginn marie, I'm back, Immortal Allen, Immortal Kanda, M/M, More tags to be added, Move mommas got a baby on the way, Mpreg, Noah Tyki, Vampire Kanda, Vampire krory, family building, werewolf Lavi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaKanda_soba/pseuds/BaKanda_soba
Summary: The year is now 4053, Allen Walker died during the 18 century and now as a ghost he has bean "alive" for the past 2,200 years. His partner is Kanda Yuu, a vampire who was turned during the Battle of Sekigahara during the 1600 century, which now makes him 2,453. they've been together for the past 2,000 years and finally decided to take the next step and start a family.





	1. Taking the next step

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I kinda disappeared and there is literally no excuse for that but I have been working on both of my other stories and have been working with Mettamom999 about becoming my editor. I have also started to use Grammarly so hopefully, my writing has improved. I'll also start to slowly go through it and shorten the paragraphs as I go. Thank you.

Hi! my name is Allen Walker, and I'm a ghost. I used to be human but after Mana died things didn't go well for me. I got cornered in an alley by a couple of thugs who were less than gentle, they took me to an abandoned warehouse, they carved an upside down star over my left eye with a line that extends from the bottom to just over my cheek bone then turns to the left and runs the length of my face. while this was happening someone else had begun to peel the skin from my left arm. I died from shock and blood loss. But enough of that, I'd rather talk about what's happening here and now rather than what's in the past. 

I live in the apparitions district just above central. what is the Apparitions district you might ask? well, it's where all ghosts, poltergeist, spirits, wisps, and pretty much anything that used to be human but is now dead live. this world is populated by many creatures, werewolves, vampires, Noah, sprites, pixies, demons, dragons, unicorns, you name it it's probably here. I have a special job, though, and what is that? I'll tell you, I'm a police officer! Yay! I have a partner who can be a huge dick sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way. 

His name is Kanda and he's a vampire. he used to live in Japan, fighting for Tokugawa before he was turned after a fight with an Elder of the rough vampire tribe allied with Shimizu in the battle of Sekegahara. he hasn't aged much actually but neither have I, after all, I died during the 18th century. in the prime of my youth no less. but Kanda would rather not talk about that. one plus to being immortal though is I have an eternity to spend with Kanda. we used to hate each other so much, I've lost count of how many fights we got into over the pettiest of things. Yeah sure we still fight but it's more like the banter of an old married couple. which we might be at this point. 

the year is now 4053, which makes me about 2,200 years old while Kanda is 2,453 years old. but at this point, we measure age by centuries. so to you, I would be considered 22 and Kanda 24.53 but once the age gap passes 1,000 things start to get a little dicey. now that I've bored you enough let's get on with the rest of my life. I work for the Black order police force. it's mine and Kanda's job to catch criminals and really do whatever we can to protect this city. before you ask how a ghost could possibly hold it's own in a fist fight I'll have you know I am tangible when I want to be. But I could just as easily phase through a wall whenever I please.

I and Kanda have been planning on moving into a new flat together in the Nightside district. we've already set a moving date which is a couple of months from now. it's a nice cozy little place, it's in a good neighborhood so if we ever decided to start a family of our own we wouldn't have to worry. theirs a nice school a couple of blocks down with a cute little park next door. but the thing I would have to say I like the most is the house itself. it cost a pretty penny but well worth it. it's got two floors with three bedrooms and one bathroom on the top level and a cut Kitchen and living room on the bottom. the back of the house, however, was what Kanda really liked, though. the previous owner used to live in Japan and built a dojo at the back with a little pond in the back yard. it's nice that Kanda can finally have a place to meditate in peace in the new house, our job isn't the most relaxing of professions but it's where our passions lie. we already talked to the land owner and to my shock Kanda got along quite well with them. they prefer to remain gender neutral as they never were human, to begin with. the name they go by is Len though an elder from the shanghai dynasty. quite and wise they worked as a tea shop owner down the street. they didn't talk much instead favoring gestures to get their point across. I could go on all day about our new home but I gotta get ready for work.

A Black Order police Department or for short BD was based in central. I always met Kanda at Cafe just in front of the station. it was a popular place for the members in the morning. usually, you would meet your partner at a cafe or other hang out place then enter together. the one thing that set the BD apart was the fact the partners were encouraged to form romantic relationships. this strengthened the bond and allowed the members to work efficiently. of course, if you already had a significant other it didn't apply. you were paired up with someone else who was already in a relationship so you weren't forced into any uncomfortable situations. the Cafe we met up at was a cozy one owned by a nice old lady it was called "Whisps Books". another apparition but wisps who hardly talked. it was designed to be a bookstore and cafe. with books for sale lining the shelves and back of the venue while a small cafe style serving area needed at the front with a ceiling to floor window facing the busy streets of central. Kanda and I often times would peruse the book part looking for some good reads. Kanda could read both English and Japanese but sometimes he preferred to read in his native language. and I don't blame him. he even taught me how to read Japanese when we first started to date. since we were regulars the owner spoke to Kanda and me about helping order some books from a Japanese print so others who spoke and read the language would have a place to go. Even if Kanda didn't say it I knew he was pleased to help the owner. it was a new experience and he would get to read some of his favorite books that were still in Japanese. I asked him once about this and he told me it was just how the book was written. the transition from Japanese to English often left some important things out due to no direct translation. the languages were so different that I could see where he was coming from. 

today I took the Ghost ship bus. it ran specifically from the apparitions district and brought ghosts and others down from the district to the ground level. I like that it was pretty cool ghost ship with its original crew. true to its nature you boarded at a dock station on the border than got carried down in a circular decent to another dock station on a raised platform over a subway system. from there, you could go to any other district through the subway system that ran underfoot. the ride took roughly 15 minutes. I usually got to the cafe before Kanda since he had to ride from his apartment in the Sekigahara district. this place was a little different than most other districts. Sekigahara was comprised mostly of Vampire or other creatures from Japan. the chosen mode of transportation was horse drawn carriages that dominated early Japan. They would carry you to a trading port where you would disembark and board the subway. he arrived roughly 10 minutes after I would since it was a little further than where I lived. I usually stopped to pick up two newspapers from a stand just outside of Whisps. one for me and one for Kanda. I always order the same thing, a simple spearmint mocha while Kanda had to choose something from the blood menu. it didn't actually bother me, though, I didn't actually need to eat but maintaining a tangible form required energy so coffee or tea was a good source of quick nourishment. really the only difference between mine and Kanda's diet was his need to consume at least half a pint of blood per week. so a cup of blood coffee in the morning was all he needed. really we had it good. it cut down on food cost a lot, so the money went to other expenses such as rent or electricity. our salaries were rather comfy since we had achieved the title of Exorcist. the way the BD worked was through a 5 rank system. the Finders were the basically the average run of the mill cops which usually consisted of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Werewolves. then there was the scientist. they worked behind the scenes, locating crimes and in charge of dispatch. this was they work of Elves, Vampires, Zombie surprisingly, and humans. The next were the supervisors. they over say the Finders and scientist. they were the ones that took charge during an emergency and sorted out domestic issues withing the BD. next were the Exorcist, Exorcist ranked above Finders due to their unique abilities. they were basically the special operations unit. they were called in when things went wrong. and not wrong as in a shooting but wrong as in someone died and terrorist have breached the districts with the intent to burn everything to the ground. the last was the Generals. they were the ultimate Exorcist if you were promoted to general your duties were to train new Exorcist and occasionally join in on a mission with the Exorcist who was just beginning to get the hang of things. 

I was drawn out of my musings when strong arms wrapped around me from behind. "what's going on in that head of yours Moyashi?" Kanda said letting me go in favor of sitting across from me at the little two person table, picking up the second newspaper flipping through the pages going straight to the Vampire news. "Che nothing new" I smiled looking up at the Apparition section "same here, the only notable thing is that Motzart has decided to play in the park," Kanda grunted in response. settling into a comfortable silence they waited for their orders to arrive, not too long later a small whisp floated by with a tray balanced atop itself. Kanda and Allen each grabbed their drinks paying respectively. Kanda finished before Allen checking his watch '6:40' "about 20 Minutes till we gotta go in" Kanda looked at Allen from his place. "Hmm. well then do you want to talk about the move? you know were gonna have to tell Komui were gonna need to take some time off." Kanda went silent for a moment thinking about their decision. "Yeah, I guess we can do that today." Allen smiled glad that was out of the way. "You know they're gonna ask us what we're gonna name our kid right?" Kanda smiled grabbing Allen's hand "Yeah and they'll just have to wait. it's still up to you Allen if you really want to do this." Kanda's expression changed from wistful to serious. I knew what we wanted and had already talked to a specialist down at the warlock ward. "If I didn't want this then I wouldn't have brought it up. we've been together for 2,000 years. I think it's time we started a family of our own. everyone else has...and...I love you and want to be with you until the end of time." Allen looked at Kanda happy that they were finally getting the family they had lost. Kanda's hand tightened around Allens Looking him in the Eye Kanda spoke " Ok. we'll do this together, as a team. just like always." a real smile spread over Kanda's face while Allen beamed in happiness. his joy causing his him to give off a faint glow. Kanda glanced at his watch '6:58' "6:58 time to head in...Allen." At this point, they had both finished their drinks. getting up Allen stood on his tip toes to give Kanda a light peck on the cheek. "thanks, Yuu." 

they crossed the street side by side, stepping through the doors they were greeted by Number 65 a part of the science unit who also happened to be an ectoplasmic ghost. "good morning Mr.Kanda and Mr. Walker, do you need something today" Allen gave a broad smile. "Yeah we need to talk to director Komui, it's in regards to a personal matter" Number 65 saluted Allen "Will do Mr. Exorcist!". #65 floated away to deliver the message. "Allen, role call." "Oh! Right! I'm just so excited Kanda." Kanda smiled. he couldn't blame Allen hell he was just as excited as he was. this was a huge step for both of them, and ever since the Warlock medical word of research had announced their findings on same-sex reproduction 50 years ago they talked about it constantly. about 2 months ago Allen scheduled an appointment to see if his status of a ghost would cause any problems but to their shock and delight, the warlock told them that because his body was no longer "alive" the surgery required would be easier since blood transfusions and other necessities wouldn't be required. it also meant that the chance of his body rejecting the necessary organ dropped from an average of 47% to 0%. even better the added ability of Allen's tangibility made things all the easier. now was just the matter of getting things set up at the order. for the next 10 months (it was longer for males than females) Allen would need to work in the science section dispatcher or general consultant since him being in the field was now out of the question. Kanda would probably be reassigned as a temporary General. 

when 65 left Allen and Kanda had migrated to role call. already Lavi the werewolf and Tyki the Noah were there. behind them was Lenalee the Fairy and Road the Noah. after that Miranda, a wisp and Marie a Ginn (basically a Geney) who's sat at the back. just behind them at the last table along the second row was timothy a Boggart and Jan Russell another Boggart. the next row over held Eliade and Aerostar Krory the third an Akuma and Vampire. in front of them was where Allen and Kanda sat. then in front was Fo A Gate guardian and her partner Bak Chang her demihuman summoner. 

just as they sat down the chief walked in, Komui a water spirit held a yellow folder in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. after taking attendance Komui began to hand out assignments, ranging from patrols along the outskirt of central to the further out districts like Cleo Patra and District Z. the last to be called we Allen and Kanda. "Allen and Kanda I understand you have an announcement to make." Komui stepped aside to let them take the podium. they had already agreed to let Allen speak. "were gonna have a baby." letting the news sink in Lavi was the first to react "OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BIGGEST PARTY OF ALL TIME!!!" his tail thumped in his excitement, Allen couldn't help but chuckle. "We're also moving to NightSide, next month," Kanda added, at this point, clapping and "congrats!" rung out. Komui calmed the other officers. "so as of now until further notice Allen will be working with General dispatch and Kanda on General duties" Allen turned and thanked Komui, he and Kanda went and sat back down in their seats. "Allen and Kanda I'll have Reever bring you our new schedule. till then why don't you go get settled in office number 14 on the second floor." glancing down Komui check his agenda. "Looks like that's it, everyone does your best and stay safe. Break." 

When Kanda and Allen reached the new office they both took the time to settle down in the room provided. one one side was an office desk with a letter shoot embedded in the wall. across from that was a rather comfy looking couch. Kanda settled on the couch sighing, while Allen took a seat in front of the desk marveling in the cushioned rolling chair. "Dear lord above this is the most comfortable chair I have EVER sat in. I don't know if I'll be able to get up." Allen said "Yeah this is now my couch" Kanda muttered. settling into a comfortable silence Allen began to turn on the computer intent on learning how to use it before Reever showed up. Kanda reclined perfectly content to wait for Reever, the sound of Allen's typing soon filled the room. this went on for the next 15 minutes until a light knocking filled the room. glancing up Allen said "come in" Reever walked in or rather phased through the door, "Komui told me about the Baby, you guys excited?" Allen smiled while Kanda let a small smirk spread across his face, electing to let Allen be the one to talk. "Of course we've been planning this for the last 50 years so it seems reasonable that we finally take the next step" Reever chuckled lightly. "Ok well I have your new arrangements for the next hm...2 years I 3 years I guess" in his hand, he held about two separate folders. "Allen as you already know you'll be working as a General dispatcher, Kanda you be a General consultant which means you'll take on minor general level missions." Reever handed Allen two folders while Kanda got one. "Allen one of them has a basic run down of what you have to do and the other has aa couple of forms regarding maternity leave and a couple of other things that have to do with your new status as an exorcist dispatcher." Allen nodded looking through both folders. "if you have any questions don't hesitate to call me, everyone's number and a department are labeled on the paper next to the phone." with that Reever left the two to their duties.

after about twenty minutes Allen looked up at Kanda "there are a couple of things you have to sign" Kanda who had finished reading his folder got up and stood next to Allen skimming over the paper he reached for a pen, uncapping it he signed his signature onto the places labeled for him. "yeah, that's about it." rolling it up he spun the chair around to face the mail shout. smiling he grabbed one of the mail capsules placing it in the slot he reached over and pressed the button labeled department leader assistant. the capsule was sucked up, zooming off it another one dropped down from a separate shout ready to be mailed off. 

"I guess we just wait for our first assignment now." Allen said Kanda walked back to his couch "might as well as take a nap". Allen smiled and got up from his chair to settled down next to Kanda curling into his side. soon they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Ghost Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after announcing the good news the whole of BD decides to through them a Congratulations Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that each chapter has to have a minimum of 3,000 words

A loud knocking woke Kanda from his slumber. "HEY YUU-CHAN!!! OPEN UP!" Kanda growled at the annoyance pounding on the door. "HEY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN UP!!!" at this point Allen was getting annoyed. "HELL NO! FUCK OFF!!" "AWW YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" it took a lot to annoy Allen, but Lavi was doing it. Kanda hadn't seen Allen this annoyed in a long time. So he let Allen handle the stupid wolf still pounding on the door.

Allen stood up from the couch and marched over to the door. Wrenching it open he said, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Lavi not expecting Allen to get this riled up jumped back in shock. Now cowering from the fuming ghost he stuttered out "everyone pitched in to through a party for you guys!" immediately Allen brightened up, "really? Aww, that's so sweet!" Lavi gave a quite sigh of relief. "We talked to the ghost ship transportation and they let us rent out a ship 'cause of the time we had to go in and pull off a poltergeist that was causing trouble. We’re going to glide over all the districts in Sunrise City." Allen was practically glowing at this point. "Wow, what time is it?" "It starts at 7" Lavi looked down checking his watch "it's about 3:30 so it starts in 4 and a half hours." Allen smiled "we'll be there, why don't you go help everyone else out? We’ll head to my house in apparitions since that's where all the ships dock." Lavi nodded bidding Allen and Kanda goodbye.

closing the door Allen turned to Kanda "we better get going then since we've got 4 hours why don't we go to Whips books for a while" Kanda stood up stretching his arms "yeah, maybe the new shipment of books came in." just before they left Allen's phone started to ring. Frowning he pulled the device from his pocket, "Medical Word" scrolled across the screen. "Who is it?" looking up Allen smiled and said, "it's the Medical Word, their probably calling to set up an appointment for the surgery." striding over to Kanda Allen answered the call 

"This is the Warlocks Medical Word section 50, is Allen walker speaking?"  
"Yes, this is Allen Walker I'm with my partner Kanda Yuu."  
"Hello, Allen we're calling in regards to your request for an MRS. (Male Reproductive Surgery). Would you like to make an appointment?"  
"Yes, I would like to make an appointment."  
"The date is now January the 21st, the next available position would be in March on the 5th. Does that sound ok? Or would you rather set one up later?"  
"March 5th would be fine."  
"Alright, I've scheduled you for March 5th at 6 a.m. with Warlock Dr. Robertson, will that work?"  
"Yes, that would work just fine."   
"thank you for your time we will have to ask you to come in a month prior to the operation so be sure to speak with the receptionist in the 50th section so we can start to monitor your physical status in preparation for the procedure."  
"Will do, take care."  
"Thanks for your time Mr. Walker bye."

Ending the phone call Allen turned to Kanda. "Wha-" was all Kanda could get out before a positively glowing no, shining Allen tackled Kanda onto the couch. They landed with a light thump on the couch, grunting Kanda turned to Allen who nestled his head into his shoulder.

"So it was good news?"  
"The best news"  
"What would 'the best news' be might I ask oh brilliant sun of mine?"  
"I just scheduled the MRS. for March the 5th"

Kansas' eyes widened "Really?"  
Allen looked up at Kanda "we're going to have a baby Yuu."  
At this point, Allen would have lit up a room with how much he was glowing. Kanda smashed his lips into Allen’s, it was a quick peck.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kanda smiled. "I think you said enough to take me out to Sekigahara to watch the Koi fish in the grand pond," Allen said with a Cheshire-like grin. Kanda decided to humor Allen "Hmmm...... I think I love you a little bit more...maybe enough to get some Matarashi Dongo from the Blue Dragon restaurant." if Allen were to smile any harder he surely would have split his face in half. "Let’s go then Yuu."

When Allen and Kanda finally left the office it was around 4. They ended up taking a detour to Whisps books to tell the owner the good news.

Walking into Whisps Allen and Kanda headed straight to the desk at the back which is where the owner Olivia the wisp resided at. "Hey Olivia, how has the restaurant been doing?" Allen asked sweetly. With a light and airy voice Olivia replied quietly "Well, we've just got the new books in." Kanda turned to Olivia "which print arrived first? Sekigahara, Tokugawa, Ieyasu, or Date (I've been watching too many samurai Animes) Print?" seeming to consider this the wisp responded with "Sekigahara just arrived along with Date but Tokugawa and Ieyasu are still being shipped." Kanda nodded satisfied. "That's great Olivia! Wow! We also have some good news." Olivia brightened "really? What is it?" Allen looked at Kanda then back at Olivia "we just scheduled an MRS. on March 5th" Olivia Smiled brightly at Allen "you must be so happy!" Allen glowed "yeah we're going to tell everyone else later so we better hurry off so we can visit Sekigahara Grand pond before the party." They bid the Wisp goodbye and left shortly after.

"If you glow any more Allen you'll become a star," Kanda said.  
"I'll be your star" smiling up at Kanda Allen intertwined their fingers. After a bit of walking, they arrived at the underground subway. Boarding one of the cars they rode for about 10 minutes before the Sekigahara Station was announced. "Would you like a carriage ride to the grand pond my star?" Allen smiled "Yes I would like a carriage ride to the grand pond very much" Kanda nodded paying for a two person open top carriage he spoke to a Kapa in heavy Japanese. Boarding Allen settled against Kanda slightly curled into his side. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm. They rode in silence listening to the hustle and bustle of Sunrise city. Soon a massive pond with fountain appeared in the center of Sekigahara. Inside the pond large Koi swam around, many with saddles mounted on some empty some with small children riding. Occasionally one would jump out of the water only to splash back down with a giggling toddler squealing and laughing.

"Do you think they'll want to ride the Koi?" Allen looked wistfully at the children in the water. "They'll love it I'm certain." looking up Allen smiled at Kanda. "Yeah your right." when the carriage stopped Kanda and Allen got off, heading towards a section of the pond undisturbed by the children in the pond they settled on a bench near the water. Allen sat down while Kanda stood telling him he'd be back with the Dango. Allen settled down. Zoning out he thought about how his life used to be and how Mana would think of him now. 'I wonder if Mana would approve of us and the baby.' Allen closed his eyes thinking of the first time he and Mana have visited a koi pond.

"Hey old man, what are these things?" a scruffy redhead asked rudely. "Their Koi fish, in Japan their sacred." a Man with a brown trench coat and top hat said kindly to the boy. "I don't see what's so special about some stupid fish. As far as I can see their just an easy meal (looking at you Tyki)" the old man chuckled "no no no, you don't eat the koi! They symbolize courage!" "Yeah they've got the courage to be my dinner!" the redhead made growling noises while jumping around. "rawr rawr rawr!" the koi scattered darting away from the splashing little boy. The old man fell back laughing. "Ha ha ha looks like your dinner has run away! Go catch it young tiger!" the little boy smiled splashing in the pond miming the way a tiger would jump laughing and giggle. Slowly they settled down, "let's go home Allen you need to dry off before you get sick".

Slowly Allen opened his eyes again. "Huh I really was a little monster back then" turning Allen spotted Kanda at a stand holding 3 sticks of Dongo. Just as Allen was going to call out a little boy ran up to Kanda, Allen watched as the boy tugged on Kanda’s pant leg frantically pointing to the pond. Looking closer Allen saw people gathering around the edge of the pond pointing and shouting. A little girl had fallen off the saddle and got tangled in the reins the Koi was splashing frantically trying to dislodge her but only ended up tangling it and the girl more. Allen sprang up from the bench sprinting towards the girl, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kanda drop the Dango and race after the Koi. 

"MOMMY! DADDY! HE-" the little girl was dragged back under the rest of the kids had evacuated the pond most clinging to worried parents crying their eyes out. Without a second thought, Allen became transparent gliding over the water he sprinted to the struggling child. Kanda jumped into the water swimming straight towards them. When Allen got close enough he turned tangible falling into the water he snagged the reins, feeling Kanda grab the girl he worked on untangling the leather. Soon enough the koi was free and swimming away. Kanda rose above the water, he untangled her feet and handed her off to Allen. "Take her to the shore I'll meet you there. “Allen nodded hair plastered to his face. carefully Allen lost tangibility making sure to keep his hands tangible, he ran along the top of the water as fast as he could reaching the shore he was met with a finder who had just shown up.

"TOMA!!!" the finder was on Allen knew well, he was the only finder Kanda got along with. "TOMA!" frantically Allen handed the girl to Toma who didn't hesitate to take her to his elven partner who started to heal her. Allen heard splashing and felt more than saw Kanda sling his arm around his shoulder. "Good job Moyashi" "good job Bakanda" Allen leaned back feeling Kanda lightly chuckle, they were both wet so Allen didn't mind. "Thank you mister Vampire and mister ghost." Allen turned to a little boy holding the hand of the little girl he and Kanda had saved. "It's no problem, we're exorcist this is our job" Allen crouched down face to face with the small children. Pulling a couple of coins out he said. "Why don't you guys go get yourself something to eat you deserve it since you behaved so well" Little girl flung herself into Allen’s Arms. "Thank you, mister!" Allen pulled back "Kanda helped too, say thanks to him also" Allen looked up at Kanda, sighing he settled down next to Allen on his knees opening his arms the little girl did the same thing. Squealing she said, "Thank you to Mister Vampire Kanda!"

Waving goodbye the children scampered off towards where their parents were standing. Signing Allen looked up at Kanda, "Might as well as go home we're sopping wet." nodding Kanda took Allen's hand. Silently they walked to Kanda’s house since it was just around the block. When the house came into view Allen began to talk, "what time is it?" Kanda checked his watch which happened to be waterproof (Looking at you Lavi) "It's 6 pm, let's dry of and got to your house the stupid wolf probably told them that's where we're supposed to be." 

It took them about 5 minutes to dry off using some drying charms and 10 to get to the station. The ride to central took about 15 minutes, then from there, the ghost ship took them around 10 minutes. They stood on the deck Kanda's arm wrapped around Allen's waist. They looked over the city as the ship ascended. Allen rested his head on Kanda’s chest sighing in content. A light breeze ruffled his hair, Kanda settled his head at top Allen’s. The ride was spent in silence. When they did arrive at Apparitions they took their time walking to Allen's house. In Apparitions the chosen mode of transportation was ghost cars or ghost houses. it really depended on what time era you died in. for Allen who died in the 18th century he would normally ride in a ghost carriage, however, he would walk more often than not.

When they reached Allen's apartment they slowed down so Allen could check his mail, the only thing was an invitation to a fellow Apparitions century party. "Looks like Chelsey’s daughter is turning 1,600" Kanda glanced over his shoulder. "Are we going to go?" "Yeah might as well" He pocketed the invitation and continued on to the house. When he walked in he went to go turn on the lights, however, the moment the lights turned on literally everyone from the BD jumped out shouting "CONGRATULATIONS!!!!" Allen jumped back bumping into Kanda who had already started to draw Mugen. They both fell down landing in a massive heap.

Immediately Miranda started to apologize, Marie had soon started to confront her. Lavi hopped forward helping Allen up of the floor while Kanda chose to get up on his own brushing of non-existent dirt. Allen opened his mouth prepared to ask how in the bloody hell they had gotten in. Reever stepped forward "Komui jumped through the window." Allen nodded turning to everyone and said: "aww thank you guys!" Lenalee responded with "It was nothing you guys deserved it." Lavi was practically bouncing up and down “Let’s go to the ghost ship! It’s docked in the back yard!" 

Everyone filtered into the back yard boarding ship they gathered on the deck, their food and other games were laid out since some of the members had brought their family along for the celebration. Allen and Kanda were ushered to the front of the ship. Standing at the helm Komui called for everyone to quiet down "ok I know everyone knows why we're here but let's let Allen and Kanda tell us all the details." again Allen was the one to speak. Stepping forward he said "ok so we're going to have a baby," everyone cheered some whistles were heard, "we're also moving to night side" more cheering, Allen smiled "the MRS. has also been planned for March the 5th" more cheering.

Komui turned to the captain telling him to lift off. Allen watched as the kids ran around playing on the deck while the parents and others gathered along the edges talking amongst themselves. Soon they were descending from the Apparitions district when they were just above central the ship leveled out, instead electing gliding over the busy district. Allen and Kanda walked to the food table intending to see what had been brought aboard.

Along the surface of the table, people had brought various food items. Ranging from fruit salads to blood cakes. On one side sat the food and along the other beverages. Kanda grabbed a plate scooping up a couple of mini blood cakes and some other blood infused food items. Allen, however, grabbed a cup and filled it with iced tea. They walked to where tables with chairs had been set up, Allen marveled at the decorations lining the railing of the ship. Banners had been hung, the words "Congrats!" and "Good Luck!!!" dominated the majority. Though a couple he could tell the kids decorated, they settled into a comfortable silence Kanda slowly eating the food (out of cutesy really) while Allen sipped his Tea.

While they sat a little girl ran up to them tugging on Allen's shirt he turned around. Looking at her he could tell that she was probably 7 or 8, she wore a cute blue floral dress her green hair decorated with little white flowers. Tiny wings sprouted from her back 'probably a flower sprite'. She fiddled with her hands, opening her mouth he said: "m-m-mister my friends were wondering... what an MRS. is?" Allen chuckled. He focused his full attention on her.

"An MRS. stands for Male Reproductive Surgery since I'm a boy I can't have kids naturally so they surgically install girl parts that can have children." the little girl scrunched her face in concentration, thinking it over she finally said, "so they make you a girl?" Kanda spoke up, "they make it so that he can have kids like a girl accepts he's still a boy" looking for the little girl seemed to accept this as a proper answer. "Ok then... I think I get it now." Allen laughed "yeah well why don't you go and play with the rest of the kids." she scampered of undoubtedly telling them what they told her.

The night passed with people coming up to wish them good luck and congratulations, the ship glided over all the districts finally docking at Allen's house. Some stayed to clean up while others got off, Allen and Kanda waved goodbye as the ship rose and glided over to where it docked. Allen turned to Kanda "well I had a good time, you?" Kanda thought about it. "It was fine" he settled on finally.

Kanda chose to spend the night with Allen since it was pretty late, the party had ended well after midnight. Neither really minded since it was Friday which meant it that they didn't have to go to work on Saturday. 

As they settled down for the night Allen and Kanda spoke little already knowing what the other was thinking. Soon they became blissfully unaware of the world around them as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the end was a little rushed...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the story please ask away, I'll do my best to reply. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
